Overwatch
Overwatch, also released under the title Overwatch: Origins Edition, is a multiplayer-only first-person shooter developed by Blizzard Entertainment and published by Activision-Blizzard. The game was released on May 24 2016, for the PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. Overwatch represents the first original franchise from Blizzard Entertainment since the launch of Diablo in 1996, a 20 year gap in production. The game is designed from the ground up to appeal to both the casual and competitive multiplayer market, taking inspiration from other popular arena shooters and fusing them with elements of the popular Esports-driven MOBA genre. Taking inspiration from numerous genres, Overwatch is set in a near future alternate Earth. After a massive human-robot war, called the Omnic Crisis, the world turned to Overwatch, a paramilitary superhero organization to keep them safe from harm. Unbeknownst to most of the team, a special Black Ops team called Blackwatch formed inside of Overwatch, leading to calls of corruption and suspicion, which ultimately destroyed the organization from within. Years later, former agents of Overwatch are being hunted down, forcing them back into action once again. Playable Characters * Bastion * D.Va * Genji * Hanzo * Junkrat * Lúcio * McCree * Mei * Mercy * Pharah * Reaper * Reinhardt * Roadhog * Soldier: 76 * Sombra * Symmetra * Torbjörn * Tracer * Widowmaker * Winston * Zarya * Zenyatta Gameplay To Be Written Plot To Be Written Development Overwatch started life as Titan, a science fiction MMO successor to World of Warcraft, which entered development in 2007. While the name was publicly known, no details or images were ever shown, and the game had numerous reports of troubled development, and in September of 2014, the game was officially declared cancelled; many of the in-game assets being reconfigured into a multiplayer-only first-person arena shooter. Now under the title of Overwatch, the game was officially unveiled at Blizzcon 2014, to an immediate and tremendous reaction. Reception To Be Written Collector's Edition Being the first original IP from Blizzard in decades, Overwatch had multiple special releases to take advantage of the pre-release hype. The first release, Overwatch: Origins Edition, was notable as the only version of the game available on the Playstation 4 and Xbox One at all. In addition to the full game, Origins Edition includes 5 special "Origins skins" based on characters backstories- Slipstream Pilot Tracer, Overgrown Bastion, Blackwatch Reyes, Strike Commander Morrison and Security Chief Pharah. It also includes a set of "digital goodies" for each of Blizzard's other games, themed after Overwatch: a Baby Winston pet for World of Warcraft, a pair of Mercy's Wings for Diablo 3, an Overwatch themed Cardback for Hearthstone, a set of Player Portraits depicting Tracer, Winston, Pharah, Bastion, Soldier: 76 and Reaper for StarCraft II, and an unlock key for Tracter in Heroes of the Storm. In addition to this, a Collector's Edition was released featuring all of these bonuses, plus a large statue depicting Soldier: 76, a Visual Sourcebook featuring numerous pieces of concept art, and a Soundtrack. Category:Games Category:PC Releases Category:Playstation 4 Releases Category:Xbox One Releases Category:Activision Category:Blizzard Category:First-Person Shooter